


【AWM】永夜

by fututa



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fututa/pseuds/fututa
Summary: 长夜漫漫 有人伴你回家





	【AWM】永夜

夜已然深了，枯朽的枝梗遮挡住了潭水中昏黄的月。

祁醉闲来无事，坐在沙发上，打量着他的英雄。

英雄有着一双小鹿般的眼睛，漆黑如同繁星映衬下的永夜。

可透过他的眼睛，祁醉却没有看到丝毫的属于英雄的光亮。 

他只看到了一片荒凉原野，长着淹没住天穹的野草。

此刻的于炀正犹如一个被抛弃在荒岛上的丧家之人，有着那般憔悴而又可怜的目光。

祁醉闭上眼睛想了想，这个人从前也是这样的吗？

他记不清了。

记忆好像变成一座牢笼，紧紧地锁住了于炀与他。

他是梦魔，而面前的这个人是一个英雄。

如此不相搭配的人，此刻却坐在同一个屋中。

在别人看来，这可能真的是如此荒诞的一件事情。

可是祁醉不这样想，他已经坐在这里看了他很久了。

终于，祁醉开口道，“为了那些人值得在这里烦恼吗。”

他昂首将目光停顿在了空中，最后又深深地埋在了臂弯里。

缓缓吐露出几个字。

“我没有。”

祁醉知道于炀的没有里面掺着多少执拗。

祁醉问道。

“英雄不能犯错吗？”

他踏着映在地上的细碎光亮走去，坐到了于炀的身旁，将他抱到了自己的怀里。

他的发丝很软，“谁都可以犯错的。”

他很少有这么温柔的时候，有也只是为了他。

他想告诉于炀什么呢？

犯错吧，没事的，我在身后啊。

就像我，生来就是梦魔，可我却从来都不认为我的存活是个错误。

不活下来怎么能遇到你呢。

“好了，不要难过了。”

他揉了揉他的发，感受着他的呼吸轻轻的打在自己身上，如同违世的珍宝扑在怀里。

让人不忍触碰。

窗外风雪势头渐猛，从天穹深处呼啸而来，刮过泥土、沙砾、卷着干叶子如洪水般卷过，顶开了墙上的木窗。

雪粒子飒飒地吹进来，翻动着窗前小桌上的书，雪白的微沫刚落到纸上便化掉，还未展露出水痕便被下一页压过。

祁醉让于炀的双腿环在自己的腰上，抱着他朝风口走去。

他放他到窗前的小桌上，“你先坐着，我关住窗户。”

于炀听话的点了点头。

祁醉伸手拉住了窗户上的把手，向里猛地一拉。

寒雪再次被抵挡在屋外，缩在里面的暖流浮过来，逐渐吞噬掉还未来得及逃走的寒气。

“好了。”

“还难过吗？”

祁醉搓了搓于炀的手，看见眼前的人摇了摇头。

于炀穿着一件长袖衬衫，手腕下戴着他平日持剑时戴的手套，正中露出一段洁白的肌肤。

他伸出手来攥紧他的手腕，沿着筋脉裸露的地方，伸出舌尖舔了舔。

“哥…”

祁醉伸出手指放在他口边示意他噤声。

“嘘。”

“你不想吗？”

他没等于炀回答，掰着他的下巴，沿着脖颈一路吻上去，一直吻到嘴唇。

像是吃糖一样，祁醉不想放手。

空气中无形的水纹泛着波痕一下又一下的拍打过来，直直的撞到了心上。

砰！砰！…砰！！

祁醉持着他的手，揪住手指顶端的布料把手套拽了下来，勾着他的手指放在口中咬了咬，伏下身去逼得于炀不断后倾。

他凑在他的耳侧吹了口气。

“小哥哥，你的心跳的好快啊。”

祁醉伸手解掉他的扣子，衣服被扯到肩膀那里，露出了锁骨。  
他伸出手指，摸了摸，向下狠狠一拽。  
衣料上的扣子猛地受力，蹦了出去，留下几根线头还挂在上面。

祁醉低头看到了于炀劲练的腰线，“小哥哥腰这么细。”  
于炀被他说的不好意思，双手抱住他，将脸埋在他的脖颈处。  
“害羞什么？”  
“没有害羞。”

“那你藏什么？”  
于炀抬起眼看着祁醉，两双眼睛直直地对上，“没有。”  
他说话间，于炀主动吻了上去。

如同春季第一声惊雷乍破，响彻在穹庐尽处，在心中撕扯叫嚣，渐渐的，又如日月换新天一般的被天光压下。

他的举动是祁醉从未想过的，于炀在这种事情上很少主动，他总是乖乖的承受着自己。

祁醉回应着于炀，他的舌头很软，亲吻的时候很温柔。  
他压着于炀，一边吻着他，一边伸出一只手来扯了于炀身上的裤子，让它褪到大腿的一半之处。   
紧接着伸出手来，在于炀大腿内壁轻轻的摩挲。  
肌肤霎时如同触电一般，尽管手指已经离开，却仍旧余下呲呲作响的电流。

于炀的性器渐渐有抬头之势，慢慢地直挺挺地立起来，“小英雄，你好像很想要我啊。”  
祁醉亲吻舔舐着于炀口中的每一寸，“想不想。”  
于炀的呻吟声忍不住的漏了出来。

像是大脑被人掏空一样，鬼迷心窍的嗯了一声。

祁醉抱着他，光着脚踩过那张兽皮毯子，放到了床上。  
他压下去，两具火热的身躯紧紧靠着，祁醉将于炀身上剩下的衣服全部脱去后，撕掉了自己的衣服。  
然后费力挤到他的两腿之间，弯腿用膝盖顶端轻轻痒痒的摩挲着他的囊袋以及性器顶端。  
渐渐的，粘液从小孔处流了出来，溢到了祁醉腿上。  
他掰开于炀的臀缝，用膝盖蹭了蹭。

刚刚仍在温柔哄人的温情大哥哥已然不复存在了。  
恶魔露出了原本的面容。  
祁醉居高临下的审视着于炀 ，握着他的脚踝放到嘴边，轻轻的啄着。  
他从床边抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂，挤到了手掌心，均匀的涂抹到了每一根手指上。

祁醉将于炀的双腿掰得更开一些，伸手进去给他的小穴内部做着润滑。  
他的里面很紧致，也很温热。  
祁醉的手指很长，他此刻忍不住抽插了两下，磨着于炀的内壁进出。

身下有人不断挑逗，于炀双腿不禁夹紧，环在了祁醉的脖颈处。  
“哥…”  
“你进来吧。”  
他的声音很轻细，不知是鼓足了多大的勇气说出了这句话。

祁醉抽手出来，扶正了他的臀部，慢慢地推送进去。  
在他进去的那一霎间，于炀忍不住地打了个挺。  
祁醉的尖端在不断的冲撞顶击，他在寻找那个顶一下，就可以让于炀露出哭音的点。

终于，找到了。  
祁醉不断的摩擦着那个点，时不时的顶一顶。  
他感受到于炀在自己身下震颤，轻微的抽搐。

于炀紧紧地咬住牙，不让呻吟声发出来。  
祁醉用舌头顶开他为自己死守的边防，让他溃不成军。  
于炀一边亲吻一边有呜呜咽咽的哭声冒了出来。

于炀的小口处早便湿润不堪，一张一合的吞噬包裹着祁醉的器物。  
祁醉律动得更快了一些，抽插之间，水光迸溅。

“小哥哥，我的小英雄，别哭了。”祁醉吻去他眼角缀着的泪花。  
“我会对你负责的啊。”

风花逐回，岁月仍长。


End file.
